


Attack on Titan Incestuous Stories

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consist in the AU universe of Attack on Titan also just to warn you does consist of incest that have been requested on my wattpad account.<br/>Trolls will be reported.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father Knows Best/Dad!Levi x Daughter!Rīdā

A/N: Alright this is a incestuous story, part of a multiple series. I might get complaints just like I did on DeviantART because I had a brother Levi and sister Reader story that got deleted.  
Trolls will be reported.

Requested by MintMintChoco

~[]~

I was sleeping peacefully late at night when I heard the sound of someone arguing.  
I groaned opening my eyes seeing that I was sleeping on my stomach hugging my pillow, I turned my head to see that the hallway light is on and seeping through the crack under my door. Blinking a couple times I sat up hearing my mother yelling at my dad.  
"What do you mean that you were out with Erwin and the gang?" I tossed the blankets to the side, and made my way to the door, opening it slightly, down the hallway were the dark shadows cascading from the wall, one was standing across from to the one sitting down.  
"You've been coming home later and later." Petra says, "You barely speak to me, you always make up some sort of excuse not to spend time with our daughter before she leaves for college in the fall."  
"Could you keep it down, Petra?" Levi said, "You have probably woken her up."  
I could hear the chair slid back across the floor, gulping, I closed the door quickly and made my way to my bed adjusting myself to my previous position before those footsteps that came louder and louder stopped at my door and the door opens.  
Levi peeking in seeing the long dark locks I inherited from his side of his family draped over my back, my head facing away from the door as I held unto my pillow. He silently closes it and turns to his wife of eighteen years.  
At fifteen he was forced to marry her because he impregnated her, but now he has grown tired of seeing her. Coming home and having her nosing around in his briefcase and in his phone to the point that he had to put a password on it, and plus ask him a thousand questions about his day and what he had done.  
The only reason he stayed with his wife is because of his daughter that he won't deny that he truly loves and deeply cares for.  
"Don't fuck around with me, Levi." Petra says, following him up the hall to their bedroom, she stood on her side of the bed and he on the otherside, "Confess! You are fucking your precious secretary!"  
I sat up staring at my door in silence.  
Levi sighs untying his tie, "Are you shitting me? Listen here, you idiot, that will be the last thing I will ever do to you."  
"Really? How long has it been since we last had sex, Levi? Whenever I go into your office you both quickly move away from one another, and act like nothing happened. I could see the look in her eyes whenever she comes into the office--"  
"I have no time for this shit."  
Levi turns and heads quickly to the door.  
"Levi? Wait. Where are you going?"

I laid in silence hearing footsteps come closer and closer to my room. The door opens up startling me, I turned to see it close and lock.  
Levi sighs, pressing his back against the door of his daughters room. I turned and switch on the light startling him.  
"Rīdā."  
I tossed the blankets off on one side, "Come on."  
Levi sighs, coming over I watched as he took off his clothes only dressing in his boxers. It is hard to deny that my dad is such a handsome man with a excellent muscular body. All my friends have mad crushes on him, and including my former high school teachers, hell even the female neighbors, young, old, married and single are in love with him.  
I fixed my pillow so my dad could lay down next to me, climbing in he covers himself, I turned to shut off the light and turned to face him.  
"Long day?" I said.  
"Tch!"  
I simply smiled, leaning over kissing his forehead, I could feel his arm wrap securely around my waist, the warmth of his breath I could feel touching my cleavage.  
I laid his head against my cleavage, "I wasn't being sarcastic."  
"Hmm." Levi sighs, hearing his daughter's beating heart, it reminded him of when Petra was doing her annual check up when she was pregnant. How he heard his daughter's heart beat for the first time.  
How quickly the years went by and now his daughter is ready to leave the nest. Levi didn't want her to leave, during stressful days and the constant fights between him and Petra, the young father could only turn to his daughter....

As morning came and the sun creep through her transparent curtains, Levi opens his eyes, groggy, and heavy. He could see that he was facing the door now.  
Curious about where he is at, it took only a minute for Levi to realize that he spent the night in the sanctuary of his daughter's room. He turns around to face his daughter, seeing that her back was facing him. For awhile now Levi had felt something he never felt before, and it happened each time when he was with his daughter. His throat closed up, often he was lost in words, butterflies in his stomach, his heart beating within him unusually.  
His heart shattered each time she went out on a date with a boy. Hell, he even pulled a double on his daughter's prom night instead of facing my date.  
I shifted positions unconsciously, Levi was somewhat in a trans now.  
"Hmm." He heard me groan, my body shifted so now I could face him, tossing my comforter off, Levi's eyes widen, ignorant at first, he didn't realize I was wearing a tight tank top last night.  
He never realize how matured his daughter's body grew, and how developed my breast were. Just now, Levi just laid in silence staring at an exposed breast as his daughter laid nearly on her stomach.

How hard her nipple was.

Levi bit his bottom lip, he slowly moved his hand over to my side. He couldn't help it, he is a man and laying next to him was a young eighteen year old attractive female, with her breast flashing out at him unknowingly.  
"Mmm." I groaned, my brows scrunched up and my eyes tightly shut some more.  
Levi was using his thumb to play around with my nipple, he moves closer and began to squeeze it pulling it.  
I moaned covering my face with my pillow, squeezing my legs together as I felt my loins become moist. The sound of the front door open and close caught his attention, removing his hand Levi turned and climbed quickly out of bed, unlocking the door and opening it. He could see that his bedroom door laid all the way open, a sign that Petra went out for the day.  
Walking to the dinning room, Levi saw a note, it was confirmed that his wife is going to stay at her parents for awhile, and has left his child responsible for keeping him occupied. Levi crumbled the paper and tossed it somewhere. Levi had brought his secretary here multiple times, and she left her handcuffs here one day....

I felt my breast sandwich something together. It was hard, yet soft. My eyes bind shut, and some metal ring kept my mouth open.  
"Ah!" I moaned, feeling my body thrust up and down.  
I could hear a familiar chuckle, "Someone's finally up."  
I groaned, Dad?  
"Damn, these tits are bigger then your mother's. Must have inherited them from my side."  
What's going on? I asked myself, Why can't I move my arms? Why are they cuffed to my iron poll headboard? Why is there a metal ring in my mouth that is preventing me from talk?  
I could hear a soft sigh coming from my dad, "Aw, yeah." He moans, "Feels good."  
Something wet touched my chest, my body shivered, what is the meaning of this? Why is my dad doing this to me? This can't be legal?  
Levi was thrusting his bare hips back and forth, holding his daughter's bare chest together as he thrust his hard swollen member between them.  
He knew he shouldn't be doing this, for fucking sake this is his daughter, his own flesh and blood that he raised and loved. Who he grew closer each and every single year? And each and every single year she grew more attractive and more like a respectable wife then his own.  
"Don't be horrified, kid." Levi grunts, feeling his climax coming closer with each and ever single thrust, "Its for the greater good for both of us."  
Greater good? I thought to myself, "Ahh!"  
Feeling Levi's hand massaging my crotch through my short shorts and my underwear, my legs trembled by this forbidden touch. My chest heaved up and then down, I moaned and swayed by head to the side.  
"Yeah, you enjoy that don't that don't you?"  
"Ooo!" I muffled out a 'no'.  
Levi lifted his hips up, grasping my head and forcing it up off my pillow, I was groaning loudly in protest, "Its alright. I could make you feel all better once we are over."  
I could feel something hard touch my tongue, Oh God! It was his hard member. Tightly grasping my head he placed his hand that massaged my area under my shorts and underwear, pushing himself through the ring that kept my mouth open. I could feel his fingers massage my loose folds and his hips thrusting.  
"Hmm!" He moans, Levi was moving his hips back and forth "Hn!"  
My body was trembling with both pleasure and disgust, the cloth that was covering my eyes was being soaked with my tears. I didn't even feel him place my tight top over my chest, nor feel the ring gag be placed in my mouth, nor my wrist be cuffed to my iron head board.  
Damn it! I thought to myself, This cant be happening. This is a nightmare and I am only dreaming.  
Levi groans pushing himself in some more. feeling his tip touch the back of my throat. I coughed, he was thrusting faster into my throat, "Hnn....Gck!"  
Feeling my dad pushing some more, "Aw, yeah. Feels good."  
He began to thrust inside my mouth faster and faster, "Gck!" I grunted, the wet slushy sound as he touched the back of my throat filled my room up with noise.  
I can't breathe and it feels like I am going to puke. I feel disgusted, I am actually giving my dad head. This is what something mom should be doing to him, not me. I'm his daughter the one he raised for all these years.  
"Ah, yeah." Levi moans, pulling away, I gasp for air, my head resting back on the pillow. He still sat on me, still massaging my moist warmth, "Damn, wet enough are you, brat? Your pussy is much more moist then any female I fucked."  
Levi slid out, thin strands from my crotch area were attached to the three fingers he massaged. I heard him licking his fingers and slurping them.  
"Taste better to."  
"Duhd!" I muffled, "Whuy?"  
Wiping away his saliva unto my sheets I could feel him move down, unstrapping the gag ring. My jaw feels sore, and is tight, I laid there in silence.  
"Because I don't want you to leave me, kid. I gave you anything you want, and you are just going to abandon me, forget about my feelings and what I done for you." Levi cupped my head, feeling the pressure of his body as he lays on me, "I love you. Not as my daughter, but as something more. It took an affair and a fight with your mother to realize it is you who I love."  
"So," My voice quivered, "It is true. You are having an affair. An affair with your secretary."  
"Hmp!" I could feel Levi sit up, his fingers snaked under the bands of my underwear, pulling them off.  
"No, stop. We can't." I protested.  
"Shut it, girl." My dad ordered, pulling both my bottom off of my ankles and tossing them on the ground somewhere. Levi separates my legs apart, staring down at my moist loin, "Damn! I never seen a pussy so wet before. Have you done this to yourself?"  
I laid in silence.  
"Answer me, girl. Or I won't uncuff you until you do."  
"Y...Yes."  
"Did your boyfriends transform your body to become this way?"  
"N-no. Never, honestly."  
Levi grunts, reaching over to the nightstand, he took the small key, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
Levi lays down between my legs, resting the keys back down, "I don't believe you. No one could get this wet unless their boyfriend transformed their body to respond to touches like this, or maybe...."  
I shuddered, feeling his hard tip sway up and down, "No."  
"Or maybe you are turned on thinking about me." He pushes in.  
My head pushes back, and my mouth lays open, nothing came out....  
"Hmm!" Levi grunts pushing in some more, my walls spreading apart, wrapping tightly around his hard member, "Hnn...Augh!"  
My legs hovered off of the bed, they shook profoundly as the man I looked up to, and love as any daughter should made his way deeper inside of me. My head moved forward, hearing my dad grunt in pleasure.  
"Love me." He said, "Love me like any lover should."  
"But," I added, moving my head back, "You are my dad."  
I could feel him yank off my blindfold welcoming the morning sun into my eyes, Levi turned my head to him, "Your mother doesn't need to know."  
"D-dad."  
"Levi, girl. Only when we are alone could you call me by my name. Whenever we are accompanied by others could you call me dad, and I will acknowledge you as my daughter, but when we are alone, when I take you in my arms, when we make love you will acknowledge me as your lover, your boyfriend and your husband, got it?"  
I laid in silence, "Got it, kid?" Levi's voice raised a little sending chills of fear down my spine.  
"Yes."  
"'Yes' what?" Levi rests his hands between my head and risen up.  
"Yes, Levi."  
He leans down, "Good."  
Levi leans down pressing his lips against my own, a hand rest upon my bare thigh, and the wet slushy sound of our bodies colliding filled the room with noise.  
I just still can't believe this is happening to me. Me, of all females, making love to my own father, "Hmm!" A leg swings up, feeling his large swollen member touch a certain area inside of me.  
Levi pulls away, "Did I hit something rather sensitive inside?"  
I didn't want to tell him the truth, "Please, let me go."  
"Tch, I'll only let you go until I am done."  
He thrusts deeper inside of me, I groaned holding back my moans, feeling myself slowly giving into my dad's body. He is much more experienced then I, and  
"No, please, I can't take having my arms cuffed like this."  
"Too bad. I can't have your mother seeing scratch marks on my back." He leans down, pressing his forehead against my own, "I love you, kid. I truly do."  
"Da-"  
"Levi, kiddo."  
"Levi."  
"Good, say it again as I thrust into you faster and harder."  
Levi moved his legs up pressing his knees down on my mattress, the wet slapping sounds as our skin collided filled the room.  
Deep lustful moans played a song in my ear as Levi's hard member slid easily inside of me my walls stretching out each time he pulled out.  
"Levi." I moaned, I pushed my head back Levi stared up at me, "Ah!" I took a deep breath, "Aah!"  
Levi pressed his head against mine. His hips moving quicker up and down, the sound of skin became louder, "Gck! Shit! You are getting even more tighter then when I first entered you!"  
"Please!" I moaned, feeling my body slowly giving into him, "Please, Levi."  
My body adjusting to my father's movements, the large organ that is currently entertaining my lower regions, and the fact my mind was adjusting to the fact that I was no longer screwing my father, but some man....  
This familiar feeling twisting within my bowls grew stronger and stronger, "I'm... Cumming!"  
"Hold it in, girl!" I grunted, my stomach tightened, "We can't end this now!"  
I groaned, Levi pushed my legs near my chest, he stares down at me watching as I clinched down on my teeth, holding back my moans, "Gyah! Gck!"  
"Moan girl, its alright, it's only you and I here."  
I shook my head, resting it on one side opening my eyes, "If you moan for me!" He leans down grunting, "I'll let you go."  
I shook my head, "No! Liar!"  
He stops, I turned to him, staring at him. My dad had this serious look on his face, "No?"  
I nodded. He sat up and pulled out of me, "Wa-wait! Wh-where are you going?!"  
I watched as my dad stand near my bed placing his erected member into his boxers, "I'm leaving you here. So you can think about what you said."  
"But--"  
"You could think twice for disobeying your own father." I watched as he walked around my bed.  
"No! Please! I'll do anything!" I begged, "Don't leave me cuffed up like this!"  
"To bad, girl."  
"What if mom sees me? You know I will tell her you actually had an affair with that damn slut at your workplace, and you practically forced yourself on me!"  
He stops and turns back to me, "You fucking dare not."  
"Oh, I will."  
He comes over to me, "She won't believe you."  
"Well, she doesn't believe you either at the moment."  
Levi grunts, he turns away. Still cuffed, my arms crossed one another as I got on my knees, he turns back seeing my moist swollen womanhood facing him wiggling from one side to another.  
"Well?" I said, "Are you going to finish me or not? I will moan for you, and for an exchanged you let me go."  
Levi stood silently, sighing....

"Aah!" I moaned, Levi grunts holding my waist tightly as he stares down at my ass, "Oh my god! Yes! Yes!"  
"Damn girl! You sing wonderfully!"  
I turned back to him, "Release me! Please!"  
Levi didn't have no choice in his lustful stupor, he took the keys and began to unlock the cuffs, they dropped on the ground, I pushed my dad onto the mattress. Confused at first, I straddled over his member, brushing my long strands back.  
I stared down at him and giggled, "Have you ever screamed before in your life?"  
"No."  
I grasp my nipples pulling on them, before releasing then, showing my dad how hard they are, "What a shame."  
I moved back, and hovered over his throbbing member, grasping it, "Let me take over for a bit."  
He stares down, watching as I pushed down, my vaginal lips spreading apart. My mouth opened, Levi grasp, feeling the tightness of my walls as they wrapped securely around him. How big his member is compared to his daughters small pussy. It was a beautiful sight. How curvy and femininely toned his daughter is.  
I bended my knees up and rest my hands upon his chest, and began to move my hips up, "Oh god! Yes! YES!!"  
Levi's body was bouncing up and down, "Augh!" He moans, reaching above his head he grasp the pillows, "Rīdā!"  
"Rīdā! Amazing!"  
I giggled, stopping to grind my hips with his, "No! Keep thrusting, girl!" Levi ordered. I stopped and bounced hard up and down, pressing my hands upon his chest.  
"I'm....Cumming!" Levi says.  
"Give it to me! Drench me!" I said, slipping out, Levi stares down watching as I stroke him up and down, massaging myself as well.  
"Damn you're beautiful!" He says. Levi grunts rising his chest up, "Gaaah!"  
Splash of white near transparent substance splashed over my eye, upon my chest. In my hair.  
Levi lays down, gasping for air. I removed my hand from my crotch seeing it is completely soaked. I sat there gasping for air.  
"Damn!" I said, chuckling. My dad staring down at me, "I must admit, I hated screwing you, but after awhile I truly enjoyed it."  
"Tch!" He sat up, brushing his thumb over the one eye, allowing me to lick his cream off of me, "You better."  
"However." I added, "You are my father. What you done to me is not right."  
Levi growls in frustration, I rubbed my juices upon my breasts, they glistened by the sunlight, "Do you love me, Dad--I mean, Levi?"  
"I made love to you didn't I?"  
"You don't sound so sure." I said.  
Levi leans down resting his arms over his bended knee, he extended his arm over caressing my cheek, "I do."  
"You do what?"  
"I do love you."  
"Then, if you do love me, then fire your secretary and I could give you my body as much as you want."  
"Fine." Levi simply says, "In return not only will you become my new lover, but you must no longer spend time with your friends and get new ones so they won't know we are closely related."  
I grunted, "Fine. You got a deal."  
Levi grasp my arms and pulls me to his chest, he rest back down upon my bed. The only reason I did this is so he wouldn't stop cheating on my mom. I don't want my family be broken, even more then what it currently is.


	2. Daddy's Little Girl / Erwin x Rīdā x Levi \ 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This series consist of Eruri.  
> Levi is a happily gay man living with his lover Erwin, and raising his beloved daughter, Rida.  
> As the years roll by so does the young girl, as she grows from a little toddler attached to both her fathers and mentally abuse by her mother, Petra, to a beautiful young woman who is winning the hearts of both her father and his boyfriend

A/N: I hope you read this first before continuing on, but I truly want to apologize for making all of you feel rather uncomfortable considering that this series is incest.  
However I tried doing a crack version of a pregnant Levi being impregnated by Erwin despite being a male himself, and came up with dozens of other versions. Some serious and some just plan confusing.  
This story consist of sexual content, lewd language and nudity. Sorry if it sounds confusing.  
Also to point out I will continue the other story, but I just had a good idea about this one.

~[]~[]~

There is a reason why she is considered a daddy's little girl....

"Bye mommy!" The little girl waved before turning to the awaited arms of her biological father and his husband.  
Her mother did not hesitate to drive off. The little girl was going to spend the week with her father and his lover that she barely knew, Erwin Smith the older lover to Levi Ackerman, once a dedicated husband with a three year old year he absolutely adores. Now a dedicated lover with a loving daughter he barely sees.  
Erwin was rather worried about having a child around because she will not understand this kind of relationship that both him and her father has. Maybe he was also nervous as well, he didn't know how the little girl will act around him. Erwin liked kids, but they never seem to like him; cruel little creatures they were, and it hurt him emotionally, even though he would deny that his feelings were hurt. So far the little girl with hair as dark as her father's, and eyes that was inherited from her father's bloodline was rather shy, but she seemed to be alright with the tall blonde.  
Erwin was sitting at the corner of the sofa reading when something caught his eye, he turns his head seeing the little girl leaning against the headrest of the sofa, her body slightly swaying from side to side. She smiled and hid her face in embarrassment; Erwin smiles at her, this is actually the first time that a child ever was kind to him.  
She was instantly attached to the tall man, and he couldn't help, but feel attached to her as well. However the little girl's attachment led her mother called the following day with Levi's daughter screaming his boyfriend's name in the background. When Petra dropped the little girl off instantly the child jumped into Erwin's arms. It got to the point that Levi grew jealous that his daughter liked his boyfriend much more then her own father.  
"Don't worry, daddy." Rīdā said, as she squeezed Erwin's face as they sat on the couch, "I still love you."  
"See Levi, she loves y--"  
"But I still love Erwin more." I spoke in a demonic voice, resting my head against his chest.  
Levi ticked his tongue, taking his daughter away from his boyfriend, "That's it little girl, you can't touch Erwin for the rest of the night."  
"No!" I said, "I'm going to marry him!"  
"In hell you are!"

The next time she came over the little girl was not so excited, her mother had to carry her to her father's doorsteps before dropping her off at the porch knocking and ringing the doorbell continuously before hearing footsteps. She turned and quickly walked off, Levi opened the door making a mad dash to his estranged wife with his daughter standing rather stiff holding a shoe box in her arms.  
"Petra!"  
Erwin opens the door seeing the little girl standing quietly with her head down, "Rīdā?"  
Levi turns to his boyfriend and his daughter, watching as the two interacted with one another. He knelt down to her level seeing her unruly hair dangling in front of her eyes, "Whats wrong, dear?"  
She sniffed and dropped the box on the ground, the heartbroken little girl couldn't hold back anymore. Tears falling down her face, her loud cries echoing as she held her arms out to the tall blonde.  
A couple months prior Levi bought his daughter a one year black cat as a little going away and apology present for her, as he left both her and his wife for Erwin. Now....  
Erwin and Levi were standing in the backyard, inside the shoebox was the body of that very cat with a sock tightly wrapped around it's neck.  
"How could she do this to my kid? To this cat? This is an innocent animal and she took it's life without mercy."  
"Do you think that Petra killed the cat right in front of her?"  
"I think so." Levi said, deep within his heart was ready to kill the bitch who killed the cat his daughter loved, and who had basically traumatized their daughter by watching it as she strangled it to death.  
That night the little girl found comfort with the two men. It was the nightmare that followed that confirmed that she did watched her mother kill the poor feline, but was not strong enough to save it....

~[]~[]~[]~

A year had past and the girl grew into a curious being....  
"Daddy?"  
"Hmm?" Levi took a sip of his tea as he sat on the kitchen table reading his newspaper.  
"What is a faggot?"  
He pulls the cup away and turns to his daughter, seeing the innocent girl staring up at him with her legs kicking back and forth one at a time.  
"What was that kid?"  
"What is a faggot?"  
He sat down his cup and folded his newspaper close, "Where did you hear that from?"  
"From mommy and her new boyfriend."  
Levi cocked an eyebrow, "Mommy has a new boyfriend, huh?"  
"Yeah," The little girl turns away, "I don't like him."  
"Why don't you like him?"  
"He says mean things about you and Erwin, he pushes me around."  
"He pushes you?!"  
"Uh-huh."  
She stayed quiet, "What else does he do to you?"  
"He spanks me if I get get in his way."  
Levi bit his bottom lip, ready to kick down his ex's door down and beat the living shit out of the man.  
"He yells at me when my toys are on the ground."  
Levi was tapping his index finger on the table, no one has the right to touch his daughter. Yes, Rīdā leaves her toys around, but Levi embedded it into her head that she could only do that in her room. Only time she has to clean up is when dinner is about to be ready and before she gets ready for bed.  
"What else does this guy do or say?"  
"Both him and mommy call me a 'faggot's child' and wish I was never born."  
Levi sat up, she turned to my dad seeing how angry he is. How quickly red his youthful face turned....  
I was sitting on the stairs with the cat plush both my dad and Erwin gave to me on my last visit, Grandma Kuchel lived so far away so she made it as a remembrance to the cat that my mom killed. I was watching as my dad was standing in the living room talking on the phone to someone when I heard a key sliding through the keyhole, I stood up and made my way carefully down the stairs holding unto the wooden banister.  
Erwin stepped in, "Erwin!"  
He turns and sees me making my way down the final step, running to him, he dropped the bag he carried and knelt down picking me up.  
From that day onward I saw more and more of him and my dad and less and less I saw of my mother, Petra. Until by the age of nine I saw her no more. Life as I knew it felt perfect.  
"So, you two are gay?" I said resting a flower pot on the kitchen.  
"Yes." Erwin said.  
"Is that what mom said when she and Oluo considered you two faggots?"  
"Hmm-mmm." Levi agreed, taking a sip of his tea while reading a book. I was silent for a little while, I was curious about one thing.  
"Then, how do you guys have sex?" I said.  
Tea spewed out of my dad's mouth, I was horrified to see my dad having a cough attack. That question caught my father off guard.  
"Rīdā!" Levi calls out.  
"Did it hurt?" I asked.  
Levi stood up and walked over, "Take that flower pot back outside immediately, you're dirtying up my kitchen counters."  
"But," I said, Erwin was smiling drinking his coffee, "But."  
"No, buts, Missy."  
I groaned and walked back outside, Levi sighed and turned to his lover, "Girl is spontaneous. There is no doubt she will grow up to look like you."  
"Shut up, you old piece of shit." Levi said.  
"You call me that even though we are nearly the same age."  
Levi scoffs and walks back to his seat....

At twelve those times of innocence have ended, that child that once was curious about life. Who is kind and loving to her same sex parents is slowly transforming into a young female.  
"Daddy?" I called from the bathroom, "Erwin?"  
Levi walked out of his office just a door down, and stopped by the bathroom door, "What is it now, brat?"  
"I," I was rather nervous to respond, "I think I have started my period."  
Levi grunts.  
"What do you mean 'you think', brat?"  
"My muscles in my lower regions are tightening off and on and it looks like I'm pissing blood. C-could you call Aunty Hanji?"  
Levi couldn't believe this is actually happening to him, his baby girl is transforming into a young female. The thought of her leaving this household is unspeakable....  
I sat on the sofa with Erwin, "Erwin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where's my dad?"  
Erwin arrived home to hear this child talking in the bathroom to Hanji. Curious about what has happened he went to his bedroom and saw Levi, who was in the bed, weeping his eyes out....

As the months past by so did the transition of my body. Erwin was walking down the hallway when he saw my reflection in my bedroom wearing my sports bra and jean pants, checking one side of my growing chest and then the other side.  
"No matter what I do, they won't stop growing!" I complained to myself. I grabbed the tape and back taping my chest back tightly, Erwin couldn't help, but smile.

The young female grew, and she began to attract boys. Levi was worried because his own daughter, born right after high school and now she herself has graduated from high school herself ready to leave the nest and venture out doesn't seem to at least bit interested in them.  
Instead of going to prom she and a friend name Annie hung out in the backyard of the Ackerman-Smith household pointing to the stars, arguing which one was the little dipper and which one was the big dipper, which stars belong to the belt of Orion. She seemed to be much more into nature then with men and it brought both same sex partners to the conclusion that maybe she was attracted to someone of the same sex as her.  
It kind both men jealous throughout the years, whenever someone caught the eyes of the little girl either boy, girl, man or woman they grew jealous and angry. They basically wanted her to themselves, and as she grew and her appearance changed, becoming more attractive both men felt something strange tugging at their hearts.

It was late at night around two, both my the men I called my 'fathers' were sound asleep, but I still remained awake unable to sleep.  
I applied to several different colleges in the region, hoping one of them will accept me. However it wasn't the fact that I wanted to follow my dream that is keeping me awake, but it was the fear of leaving my two dad's behind. As a child I was bullied by my classmates because I had no mother, and they thought it was impossible for two men to have sex and fall in love, but it is possible.  
My dad loved my mom and they got married shortly after high school when I was two because of me, but shortly after my dad found his soulmate with my step dad, Erwin. Usually a child will feel the love and security of both his or her parents, but I didn't when it came to my mom. I was afraid of her as a child, she tormented and killed the cat that my dad bought for me before he left to go live with Erwin. As I grew older I began to hate her, just like how she hated both my dad's. However, when I came to sleepover with both men I felt love and the security I needed. I felt safe in their arms especially when I came here carrying the heavy box where my dead cat lie.  
I don't want to leave my parents, my heart yearns for them each time I am away from them. I can't help, but think dirty thoughts about them, it is sick because one of them is my own flesh and blood. However, I can't deny that both of them are gloriously handsome and have grown to become head honchos of a million dollar company.  
*creak*  
"Hmm?"  
I thought I heard the sound of the bed creaking upstairs. I washed off my cup and placed it in the washer, I eventually made my way up the stairs. The creaking sound of my parent's bed became louder and louder. Slowly I crept over to the bedroom at the end of the hallway where they have been residing in for over a decade now, the door was open a couple inches the curtain in their room was pulled back allowing the moonlight to shine in. I could see Erwin resting on his back staring at my father as his figure thrust up and down.  
My dads were trying to be respectful about trying to keep silent because they presumably thought I was asleep. Deep down I can't help, but wish I was in that room enjoying myself like how they were.  
Silently I crept away, returning to my room. Closing the door all the way, but trying to be quiet so I won't interrupt their casual love making.

"Oh god." Levi moaned, resting his hands upon his lover's chest.  
Erwin held his voice back, for quite sometime he developed secret feelings for his partner's daughter as well.  
The young female grew from that adorable shy little girl who became visibly attached to both him and her father, to a beautiful young female ready to leave the nest. Every chance he made, Erwin will always try to sneak behind Levi's back to try to look at her matured chest or her ass, he fantasized about making love to her with Levi by his side.  
"Oh God, Rīdā."  
That name, Erwin stopped thrusting his hips he laid in silence at Levi who stared down at him horrified. The shorter man's eyes widen and he released a shuddered gasp.  
They've both laid in bed, silently, Erwin resting upon his back and Levi resting on his side.  
"How long?" Levi asked his lover, "Have you've been wanting to sleep with my daughter?"  
"It started happening when she was sixteen. Her body and how it grown, it is wrong for me to think of such things about a young female, especially with her, because she grown into a important figure in my life and she was of under age at the time."  
Levi turns away, laying silently staring at the moonlit ceiling, he sighs, "Tch! I won't lie and deny that I want to make love to her as well."  
Erwin turns to him, "Maybe I want something more with my own kid." Levi softly spoke.  
"I won't deny that, I want something more as well." Erwin replied.

The sun rose to it's fullest I came walking back to my room feeling the heat of the summer take its course.  
I sighed feeling little droplets of sweat beat down upon my skin, waiting as the air conditioner to kick in. This skin tight tank top is absorbing my sweat, it would be rather embarrassing to see both of my parents seeing the sweat from underneath my breast.  
The skin tight clothes I wore were not meant for other men, other then the two men that live underneath this roof. Yes, I find rather useless because they love the same sex. However, I can't help, but want them as my own. Even my female friends have major crushes on them, even my teachers, the neighbors. Countless other females.  
I remember coming home when I was eight from school and we were eating dinner....  
"I overheard Miss Leavy talking about you two today in her classroom with a few other teachers."  
Both Levi and Erwin turned to one another and then back to me, "Really?" Levi said.  
"Uh-huh." I took a fork full of my food.  
Levi and Erwin were not prone to the fact that they are two men in love with one another, and they have been victims of name calling by other people. They will overhear co-workers talk negative things about them behind their backs and especially the little girl that lived with them.  
Having their child overhear such negative comments would be the last thing on the two lover's list.  
"What did she say?" Erwin asked.  
"Miss Leavy says she wants to jump your bones."  
The drink that my dad was sipping on spewed all over, and the food that my step-dad was eating was coughed back out. I turned to my left and to my right, back and forth I went confused at what I said.  
Stuff like this I never really heard if, my parents were rather strict when it came to sex, but they made it clear that one of these days that they would tell me more when I grow older. Eren's dad is a doctor and somehow he had the most valuable information about sex then many boys his age should. About the fact that both Jean and him knew about anal sex when we were much younger came from information that their parents spoke to one another about when it came to my biological dad and my step-dad without knowing that their child is around.  
That time came when I had my first period, both men sat me down and they explained to me about sex; my dad had more information about the heterosexual life due to the fact he married my mom for my two year old sake, and Erwin gave me information on the homosexual side because he more acknowledgement with males.  
It was awkward long talk, but it made me closer to both men. So did my feelings for them, it went to a father/child/father loving relationship to having a major crush on them that I intend to stutter and become nervous around them.

It was mid-afternoon that my parents finally woke up. They spend the early morning talking about their feelings until one of them fell asleep and then the other.  
Erwin went to go check on his step-daughter, opening the door he saw me laying on my stomach with nothing on except for my short shorts. Turning back to Levi hearing his footsteps rummaging around in their bedroom. The tall blonde came walking inside of my room closing the door slightly, his eyes scanned my body, the curves, he could see how toned my back is. How mature this female had grown from a rambunctious toddler who had a emotionally abusive mother to a femme fatale who is a absolute daddy's little girl, in more then a decade.  
Erwin extends his arm to her moving the strands of hair from her sleeping form seeing the side of her grown mature breast as she pressed them against her mattress.  
As a child with chicken box he remembered soothing her bumpy, irritable back with medical lotion or when she fell into a bed of poison ivy at the park due to Hanji paying more attention to ants slowly eating a dead mouse then her.  
However no, Erwin could touch her back without something drastic happening to her that needs medical attention. How smooth her skin felt, how soft it is. However, Erwin slowly removed his hands before he could do anything further to the slumbering female. He didn't want to ruin any relationship he has with this young woman, nor did he want to loose her nor her dad.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl / Erwin x Rīdā x Levi \ 02

A/N: Contains Grammatical Error. Rather short.

~[~]~[~]~[~]~

Saturday meaning today is the day to help my dad clean the house, sadly I can't go anywhere until everything is dust free.  
Meanwhile Erwin was lazing around in the bedroom he shared with my dad I was in his office dusting off the bookshelf behind his desk, I was teaching for the top of the bookshelf when I heard footsteps coming towards the ladder I was using.  
"Oi, do you need me to reach up there?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
Levi couldn't help, but stare at my ass. Cleaning this place from top to bottom is a rather difficult task and often leaves the person or people cleaning it rather sweaty and filthy. So I decided to wear a gray spaghetti strap top and some short shorts from when I use to play volleyball.  
Levi couldn't believe he is staring at the beautiful sculpted ass his own daughter inherited from her mother's side.  
"I don't want you up there anymore come down here and I will finish up."  
I groaned loudly, "Don't growl at me, young lady. Now get down from there and go clean my room."  
"Yes, sir."  
I did what I was told, taking one careful step after another until I felt my dad's hand grasping my arm making sure I made it down to ground level, and made my way out of the room, oblivious to the fact that my dad was watching me walk out.  
Erwin was sitting upon the bed dressed in his loose sweats, barefoot reading a book and having a bowl of potato chips next to him. He seemed to be occupied with the book then with my presence, the book must be good. Kind of wish him and my dad would pay more attention to me and do the things I wish I want them to do.  
I was moving things around upon their dresser dusting and placing them back to where they were before I placed the dustwr on the dresser and came over to Erwin, "Erwin!" I spoke in a whiney voice, crawling between his legs and rested my face next to his crotch.  
His hand reaches over caressing my head, while he continued to read his book, "Tired of cleaning?"  
"Yes, and I just started."  
I could hear him chuckle at me, I groaned, I closed my eyes and reached over resting my hand upon his crotch. Erwin stopped and lifted the book seeing my body sprawled upon the bed, my face inches away from his manhood, and my hand resting upon it. The clothes I decided to wear for cleaning easily shown the curves of my body.  
He wants to, he wants to touch me so bad, but he couldn't. This is lover's daughter, and plus Erwin has never touched a female before, what if he hurts her?  
What if Levi finds out and makes her leave?  
"Rīdā."  
I turned to my step-dad, "Hm?"  
"I'm sorry, but I think for the sake of both of us that you finish cleaning up. I don't want you'd dad coming in here seeing you laze around.  
I stood there upon my knees, my chance of sleeping with either man is slim to none. I am the daughter of one man, and the other man is basically married to my dad. They won't touch me. They are loyal to one another, and that is how it should be....

As the days and weeks past I found myself drawn to the fact that I need to find a place of my own to live. I don't want to stay in the dorms like a majority of my friends are doing.  
So I did a ton of sole searching and found a two bedroom apartment just blocks away from the college I will be attending. It will be hard going to school, as well as work and studying, hopefully I won't quit either one of them and disappoint the two important men in my life.  
"Oi." My dad said as he and Erwin sat across the kitchen table, "You sure, brat? The college is on the otherside of town, we won't be able to see you that much."  
I chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I'm sure. It's time for me to grow up and live life. I can't stay here forever, you know?"  
Both men turned to one another and then back to me. Levi knew how life as a college student is, as well as Erwin, they were young once and they knew full well I won't be in contact with them as much as they wanted me to. I won't come home as much as they wanted me to.  
The moving process took quiet a little while, and now that schools of have started yet again I found myself drawn to the huge responsibilities of working to pay rent and attending school.  
It was Friday afternoon, the first Friday of college when I received a phone call from my dad....  
"Hello?"  
"Oi, brat," I heard the irritable deep tone of my dad, "You have forgotten about your old man or what?"  
I chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry, school and work had kept me occupied lately."  
"Hmp! Or maybe a boy."  
"Huh?" I sense a hint of jealousy in my own dad's tone. We both were silent for sometime.  
"Listen, kid, I'm making dinner this weekend, your favorite. It will be good to spend a little bit more time with Erwin and I before we kicked the bucket."  
I snarled, "You both are in your late 30's, dad, you have plenty of time and energy to do things and explore more shit. If you know what I am saying?"  
"Tch, watch that language, kid. I didn't raise no rebellious brat. I probably have to punish you."  
I giggled, "I highly doubt you can, dad. I'm eighteen now and living on your own."  
"And I'm your father, and you practically owe me your life, kid, and Erwin's as well."  
I could feel my entire being burn, this feeling of flirting with own dad, excited me. It is like how I use to flirt with my former ex before he dumped me, sadly, both Erwin and Levi didn't know of existence.

"What time do you want me to come by?"  
"You could come around noon tomorrow, and spend the night with the both of us."  
I paused for a moment, "That sounds good to me. Text me if you want me to pick up something from the grocery store."  
"Idiot, that is why I have Erwin for. Useless bastard could do something besides sleeping and eating."  
"Well, give my regards to Erwin, and I will--happily--see you both tomorrow."  
"I count on it, kid."


End file.
